Making Music Together
by Azhben
Summary: While the war rages on outside its walls, seventh year Ginny Weasley experiences love


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Sorry about taking down the last chapter, but I wanted to explore the past before I did the present because it was going al funny and I didn't like it, so I changed it.   
  
Please beware!!!!! I changed it_** a lot.**_ And also, this is going to be _**FULL OF FLUFF, SO IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT, DON'T READ IT!!! **_   
  
All flames will b used to start up the outdoor grill in my backyard to cook some nice steaks for my dad…   
  
Summary: While the war rages on outside its walls, seventh year Ginny Weasley experiences love for the first time...   
  
Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.   
  
  
  
  


~~*~~   
  
**Making Music Together**   
  
~~*~~   
  
**First Meeting**   
  
~~*~~

  
  
  
  
  
  
They had met at his reunion back at Hogwarts.   
  
It had really been an accident.   
  
She shouldn't have been out of bed…   
  
But he shouldn't have been wandering the halls alone either…   
  
It had been dark that night, but the moon had retreated behind storm clouds two days before and had not come back out again. It was indeed fall… Halloween was only a week away too…   
  
She'd skipped dinner in favor of studying, that's what got her the Headgirl badge and that's what would help her keep it. So now she was going down to the kitchens to get something to eat on her way to the dorm.   
  
She thrust her wild hair out of her eyes and secured it back behind her head band. Adjusting her bag strap, she listened over the padding of her pea shoes for the sounds of other feet. If she ran into a teacher or another student she had an alibi: She'd switched patrol nights with Weston and here she was patrolling the hallway to the kitchens…   
  
She reached the door without problem and reached up to tickle the pear. The door knob formed and with a shove, she pushed the door open and slid inside.   
  
Almost at once, she was assisted by a house elf who brought her a steaming bowl of war wonton soup. She took it gratefully and sat at the counter overlooking the Hogwarts grounds.   
  
When the door opened again, she froze thinking it was a teacher, but relaxed when she found it was not. She didn't even know who he was, but the elves seemed to. They were fawning all over him as if he was a king.   
  
He quietly asked for a hot chocolate and sat three seats down from her. Within seconds, there was a steaming mug of hot chocolate in front of him and he stared down into it. Without looking around, he pulled a piece of paper from his back pocket and began to scratch on it with a quill.   
  
Ginny stared at him while her soup grew cold.   
  
"Your soup's getting cold." He said suddenly.   
  
Ginny jumped and he chuckled.   
  
"Sorry, didn't mean to scare you." He said.   
  
Ginny cocked her head to one side. His accent was odd, it intrigued her. "Who are you" She said.   
  
"Garrett Malfoy." He said calmly scratching at the paper still. "May I ask why?"   
  
Ginny's eye brow rose. "No reason…"   
  
"I'm supposed t be here for the reunion." He said answering her unvoiced question.   
  
"Oh." She said softly. She'd had no idea that there was another Malfoy son… "Well, shouldn't you be in the hall then?"   
  
"I don't like crowds, but Father made me come, said that it would do me some good to get out of the house…" He said finally looking up at her.   
  
She held his gaze and looked for any family resemblance, there was none. Hew as the exact opposite of his brother, father and mother. Where their hair was white blond, his was midnight black, so black in fact that it had an almost blue sheen to it. Where their eyes were a hard iron gray, his were a soft violet-green, where their skin was almost sickeningly pale, his had a healthy tan to it, instead of the slicked back look with his hair, he wore it loose and shaggy so that it fell into his face, and surprisingly, instead of expensive robes, he wore a plain white button down shirt and a pair of nice black slacks. Where his brother was a tad broad in the shoulders, his were perfect, and his face held no malice for her, only kindness and curiosity.   
  
"Your soup's getting cold." He said again.   
  
She blushed and looked down at it. Sure enough, the steam had ceased to rise form the bowl. She waved her wand and steam rose again. She lowered her spoon into the bowl and brought up a dripping wonton and a hunk of meat. A large slice of zucchini slipped of the edge of the spoon and splashed back into the bow sending a wave of broth over the side. She stared at the pool of broth on the counter for a moment without moving.   
  
"Here, let me get that." Suddenly, he was in front of her wiping the spill off the counter.   
  
She had started at his closeness and when she looked into his eyes, she almost lost herself in them. They just seemed to be filled with things she wanted to know…   
  
As he finally turned away, Ginny berated herself silently. _What are you thinking Virginia??? He's a Malfoy, and he's got to be at least six years older than you!!_   
  
The scratching started again, and Ginny continued with her soup. When she finished, she stood and grabbed her bag. "Well, it was nice meeting you… Garrett…" She held out her hand.   
  
He shook it. "It was nice meeting you too, um…"   
  
"Virginia, Virginia Weasley." She supplied.   
  
If she had expected him to frown, or pull his hand away, or make a scathing comment, but to her surprise, his kind smile only got bigger.   
  
"It was nice to meet you Virginia, I'm sure I'll see you around." Then he turned back to his parchment.   
  
Ginny smiled at his back, and then walked quietly through the kitchen door and back to her rooms… She didn't think about what he meant by 'seeing her around', so she went to sleep, unaware of the turn her life would take in the morning…   
  
  
  


*

  
  
  
  
Garrett smiled down at the paper after the girl left. She couldn't be more that seventeen, but she was perfect…   
  
He could feel the presence of music in her veins when he shook her hand, and he could sense that she was powerful, very powerful… and it was a familiar power…   
  
She reminded him of her… Oh goddess how he missed her, especially at nights sometime when he could hear the shouts of the Death Eaters in the dungeons… He really should think about moving out…   
  
He looked over the paper once more, and then left for the Owlery. On the way there, he fished a small piece of paper out of his pocket and wrote a hasty note.   
  
_I've found her…_   
  
He would understand what that meant… hopefully…   
  
He rolled the paper up and tied it to an owl's leg and sent it off.   
  


*

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Sorry for the inconvenience to those of you who read the old chapter, so very sorry…. 


End file.
